Roses et Achillées
by Aigue-Marine
Summary: Achillées - guerres, disputes  et querelles. Roses - Amour éternel. One-shot, FrUK.


_Axis Power Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Notes et traductions à la fin._

**.**

**Roses et Achillées**

Ç'avait été une journée terriblement épuisante pour Arthur.

Entre les réunions avec son patron, celles des Alliés, ses problèmes finaciers, ceux de ses colonies, -sans parler de l'explosion à Halifax et des sous-marins allemands qui rôdaient toujours- les bêtises d'Alfred, toujours aussi convainsu d'être le "héros", et tous les papiers qu'il avait dû remplir, sans compter ceux qu'il n'avait _pas encore _remplis, il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de prendre le thé.

Et, comme Arthur était non seulement anglais mais aussi _la représentation du Royaume-Uni, _rater l'heure du thé était très, très inhabituel pour lui.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que, quand il put _enfin _rentrer chez lui et s'asseoir devant un "bon" plat de fish and chips, un livre à la main, il fut plus qu'irrité d'entendre quelqu'un sonner à la porte.

"_What do you want!_" demanda-t-il sèchement à l'homme qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

"_I'm sorry to disturb you, sir._" s'excusa-t-il, intimidé. "_I've got to deliver this to mister Arthur Kirkland._"

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer des fleurs? Amérique? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. L'autre garçon à l'ours polaire? Arthur ne voyait pas pourquoi il ferait ça. Australie? Nouvelle-Zélande? Inde? Hong Kong? Non, non, non et non.

"_Who is it from?_" demanda-t-il, prenant le bouquet que l'autre lui tendait.

"_He didn't say his name, but it was some...very _indecent-_looking blond man." _

Arthur remercia l'homme, ses sourcils proéminents toujours froncés. _Francis!_

Ce ne fut qu'après que le livreur fut parti, et que l'Anglais eut fini de manger, qu'il s'intéressa de plus près aux fleurs qui composaient le bouquet. Visiblement, Francis, si c'était bien lui qui les avait envoyé, et Arthur en était presque totalement sûr, n'avait pas choisi celles-ci par hasard.

Des achillées, qui signifiaient guerre, disputes et querelles.

Des roses rouges, l'amour véritable.

L'Anglais sentit ses joues s'empourper. Pas de doute, c'était bien Francis.

"_Damn frog_" gromela-t-il, se levant pour aller chercher un vase, le visage cramoisi.

Il ne fut même pas étonné, quand il revint, de trouver ladite sale grenouille étendue en travers de son fauteuil préféré, le bouquet qu'il avit laissé là à la main, une achillée dans les cheveux. Arthur ne savait pas du tout comment il avait bien pu entrer. Probablement par effraction.

En y repensant, son manque d'étonnement commençait à lui faire une peu peur...

"Arthur!" ronronna Francis en l'appercevant. "Tu as aimé mon cadeau?"

Il s'étira paresseusement, évoquant au Britannique un gros chat, et bondit sur ses pieds pour placer les fleurs dans le vase qu'Arthur tenait toujours, avant de déposer un baiser sur son nez (et d'éviter le poing qui écrasa presque le sien par la même occasion.)

"_Bugger off, you git!_" s'écria le plus jeune, s'essuyant le nez d'un air dégoûté, bien que ses joues soient toujours brûlantes.

"Honhonhon,"rit le Français, prenant le vase des mains de son voisin pour le placer sur la table basse à quelques pas de là. "Tu ne changeras jamais, mon lapin~"

Malheureusement pour Arthur, si son armée avait presque toujours pu battre l'armée française, France, la personne, du moins, était bien plus fort que lui, et il se retrouva donc dans les bras de celui-ci, toujours aussi rouge.

" _Let me go, frog!_" exigea l'Anglais, tentant vainement de repousser l'autre, qui ne fit que rire de ce rire qui précédait _toujours _quelque action perverse.

"Pardon? Je ne comprends pas, mon chéri. Tu vas devoir me le demander en français~!"

"_N-never!" _s'écria l'Angleterre, éloignant autant que possible son visage de celui de Francis, qui se raprochait dangereusement.

"Allez~ Je sais que tu en es capable~!" insista la France, dont le nez était maintenant collé à celui de l'Anglais.

"_I-I... Stop that!" _répliqua le plus jeune, cessant de se débattre - quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pourrait pas repousser le Français.

Enfin, à moins d'envoyer un bon coup de genou dans Paris, mais il s'exposait à une vengeance de Francis, qui le laisserait sans le moindre doute avec un derrière douloureux pour plusieurs jours, qu'il le veuille ou non.

"Alors, Arthur?"

"_I hate you," _déclara Arthur, avant de commencer, dans un français hésitant : " L-laisse-moi aller, _s'il vous plaît, _Francis-"

"Aww, j'adore ton accent!" s'exclama France, serrant l'Anglais un peu plus fort contre lui -ce qui énerva ledit Anglais, et Francis se prit un coup de coude dans le ventre. Toutefois, le plus âgé n'était pas prêt de le lâcher, et ils finirent par tomber tous les deux dans le fauteuil que Francis occupait plus tôt.

Arthur fusilla son voisin du regard, et l'autre soutint son regard pendant un long moment.

Francis fut le premier à détourner les yeux avec un léger rire, et il s'étira pour attraper l'une des roses dans le vase, sur la table, sans lâcher l'Angleterre, et il la plaça derrière l'oreille d'Arthur.

"_Dirty frog."_

"Sale rosbif." répliqua la France, déposant un baiser sur son front. Arthur grogna et laissa tomber sa tête sur la poitrine du plus vieux.

L'amour éternel, hein?

**.**

**Traductions :**

_What do you want! _- Qu'est ce que vous voulez!

_I'm sorry to disturb you, sir_ - Je suis désolé de vous déranger, monsieur.

_I've got to deliver this to mister Arthur Kirkland. _- Je dois livrer ceci à monsieur Arthur Kirkland.

_Who is it from?_ - De qui est-ce?

_He didn't say his name, but it was some...very _indecent-_looking blond man_ - Il n'a pas dit son nom, mais c'était un homme blond à l'air très... _indécent._

_Damn frog. _- Maudite grenouille.

_Bugger off, you git!_" - Tire-toi, espèce de con. (heu, ouais, ça sonne mieix en anglais, je trouve.)

_Let me go, frog! _- Lâche moi, grenouille!

_Never _- Jamais

_I-I... Stop that! _- J-je... Arrête-ça!

_I hate you _- Je te hais.

_Dirty frog _- Sale grenouille


End file.
